


At Last

by perpetual_motion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's perspective, Fluff, Jack Kline (briefly), M/M, Nervous Dean, Wedding, idk i just got the inspiration and had to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetual_motion/pseuds/perpetual_motion
Summary: Dean was terrified. Excited but terrified. Sam and the others tried their best to calm him down but the person best suited to ease his apprehension was in the other room and they weren’t allowed to see each other.“You sure I can’t just peek in on him?” Dean had tried but Mary wouldn’t give in. Dean begrudgingly continued getting ready with his heart nearly pounding out of his chest.Or;The day Dean and Cas get married.





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! i have never written for this pairing before and im a bit of a new fan so please be gentle if i got something wrong! these two are so cute, i just want them to be happy.
> 
> thank you for clicking/tapping on my fic! i hope you enjoy :)

Castiel and Dean got ready in separate rooms. Sam switched between both to make sure everything was going smoothly. Dean was terrified. Excited but terrified. Sam and Mary tried their best to calm him down but the person best suited to ease his apprehension was in the other room and they weren’t allowed to see each other.

“You sure I can’t just peek in on him?” Dean had tried but Mary wouldn’t give in. Dean begrudgingly continued getting ready with his heart nearly pounding out of his chest.

Early on in the planning process, Castiel and Dean had decided to keep the wedding small but as more people caught wind of it, Sam convinced them to open it up a bit. Or a lot.

“Dean, these people care about you two. Watching you both endlessly pine for each other for years until you finally confessed your love was pure torture for everyone. The least you could do is invite them to your wedding,” he had said to his older brother.

Damn it. Both Dean and Cas just wanted to be married. They didn’t care for all the pomp and circumstance because, it wasn’t legally binding after all, but Dean figured if people really cared that much then it wouldn’t be so bad to have a slightly larger wedding than originally planned.

But now that the day was upon him, Dean cursed himself for agreeing. Confessing his love to Cas alone in the Impala was hard enough. Saying vows in front of a room full of people was going to be impossible.

“Dean?” said a soft voice on the other side of the door. Dean was almost ready now, but the ceremony wouldn’t start for another hour or so.

“Come in,” he replied. Mary opened the door holding a bottle of champagne and two flutes in one hand. She was wearing a dressy dark blue pantsuit. Dean rushed over to hold the door open for her as she sauntered in, excited to see her son on his wedding day.

Dean stood awkwardly near the door, not sure of what to do with himself. Mary sat down on the hotel room bed and pat the seat next to her, encouraging him to come sit down next to her.

“Ah, mom, I don’t know if I should be drinking before the wedding,” Dean admitted sheepishly.

“Dean,” she sighed, “you can’t walk down the aisle with that deer in the headlights look.”

The hunter contemplated her words for a moment before he gave in and joined his mother on the bed. One drink wouldn’t hurt, and he does need to loosen up a bit.

Mary had the cork already popped and was pouring the bubbly drink when Dean sat down. She handed him one of the glasses. She poured herself one, setting the bottle on the floor, and then raised a glass in the air for a toast.

“To you and Castiel, and your eased nerves,” she joked. Dean smiled and clinked his glass to hers. Dean was uncharacteristically nervous about this. His usual confident demeanor became completely shrouded by his anxiety about not being able to see the man he loved the most before one of the biggest days of his life.

The biggest day of his life.

He’s getting married today.

He took a big gulp of the champagne to which Mary’s eyes widened. She placed a hand on his knee to stop it from shaking up and down. He hadn’t even noticed he was doing that.

“You’ll be fine, Dean. I know we invited a few more people than you wanted but it’ll be worth it. After today, you’ll finally be married to the person you love most in the universe. You should be happy!”

“I am, mom,” Dean replied, leaving words unsaid. He smiled. It was a weak smile but he meant it. He was happy. Marrying Cas was something he could’ve only imagined in his dreams. He never thought that Castiel would reciprocate his feelings, much less agree to be his unlawfully wedded husband. And now he had to kiss him in front of a ton of people.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Mary said, reaching into her pocket with her free hand. “Cas told me to give this to you.”

Dean looked down at the small piece of paper folded up in his hand. He didn’t want to read it in front of Mary. She sensed that fact by Dean’s silence.

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it,” she said, looking her son in the eyes. “You’re really okay?”

Dean always lied when he answered this question, telling whoever had asked that he was indeed okay when he was, in fact, not. But this time he really meant it. He’d never been so okay in his life. Mary smiled at him and stood to exit the room. She was almost out the door when she turned around to grab the champagne bottle.

Once she was finally gone, Dean opened the note.

_Dean,_  
_I know you’re nervous. But you don’t have to be. The only thing that matters right now is how we feel about each other. Everything else isn’t important. I can’t wait to be your husband. I’ll see you out there, and you better be the confident nerdy, cowboy-loving, goofball I know and love._  
_Love, Cas_

Dean took a deep, steadying breath. His heart rate slowed back down to normal. The note was exactly what he needed. Cas was right; the only thing he needed to worry about was Cas. Nothing else was important. After everything they had been through, it was silly for Dean to be anxious about the wedding of all things.

Dean pocketed the note and looked in the mirror opposite the bed. He recalled the conversation about what they should each wear so that they wouldn’t clash and chuckled when he remembered the suit Sam had picked out for Castiel. The jacket was a shimmering gold with black lapels and a black and burgundy pattern throughout. Sam had pulled it off the rack as a joke, thinking that there was no way Cas would ever choose it, but when he came out of the dressing room wearing it in the store and Dean’s jaw dropped, Castiel knew it was the one. The rest of the suit was standard: white shirt, black bowtie, slacks, belt, and shoes.

Dean decided to go with a much safer coat. It was a dark burgundy like the pattern on Castiel’s jacket with black trimmed lapels. The rest of the suit was the same standard stuff as Castiel’s.

He hadn’t put the bowtie on yet because he wanted to wait until he absolutely had to put it on. He didn’t like having things around his neck after all the times he’d been choked. Otherwise, he was ready, well, as ready as one can be for their wedding day.

He took a deep breath and nearly jumped out of his skin when someone knocked on the door.

“Dean, it’s me. Open up, I don’t have a keycard,” Sam said from the other side.

“You had one ten minutes ago. What'd ya do with it?” Dean asked after opening the door.

“Gave it to mom. She came by, right?”

Dean nodded.

“Great, so you got Cas’ note,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Jesus, does everyone know about that?” Dean complained.

“No, idiot. Just you two, mom, and I know. And no we didn’t read it,” Sam reassured him. “Anyway, how're you doing?”

Dean was getting tired of people asking him that.

“What can I say, Sam? I’m getting married today. To an angel that tried to kill me,” Dean joked. Sam didn’t laugh. “I’m fine, Sam. Really.”

“I’m just making sure you’re not gonna, I don’t know, climb out the window and bail or something,” Sam said, and he only kind of meant it. He knew Dean wasn’t going to skip out on the wedding, not after everything he and Cas had been through.

“I ain't going anywhere. I’m getting married. I don’t think Cas would ever forgive me if I left.”

“He would, and you’d forgive him too. That’s your ‘profound bond.’ You love each other too much to go even a few weeks without seeing each other,” Sam teased.

“Alright, alright. The point is that I’m not gonna run away,” Dean said.

“Good.”

The conversation turned much lighter after that. They chatted about pointless things: the dressers they weren’t going to use, the smell of the room, the hotel coffee that was always overpriced and disgusting. About 15 minutes passed by when Sam finally excused himself from the room. Dean felt much calmer now. He’d been fighting monsters for over ten years and the wedding was the thing that was scared him? He exhaled sharply at his own unnecessary worry.

No one else bothered him until it was time for the wedding to start. Sam made his way down to the conference room. There were certain things Dean wouldn’t compromise on, the venue was one of them. He wanted something low budget and understated. Conference room B was perfect.

In what seemed like an instant, Dean was saying a final goodbye to Sam before the start of the ceremony and waiting his turn to walk down the aisle. Dean didn’t want to go first. He made that abundantly clear during the rehearsal. He joked that being second to walk the aisle made him the bride to which Cas replied that there was no bride, that was the point of this wedding.

The doors in front of him opened and he was met with people standing and smiling brightly at him. The room was decorated top to bottom in white and silver. Music played as he walked into the room, his eyes suddenly locked on Castiel who was smiling so wide that it made Dean’s own face hurt. Dean was trying to keep a straight face but the sight of his soon-to-be husband at the end of the aisle made it extremely difficult. All his apprehension was melting away. Seeing Cas up there waiting for him was a dream come true. Although he did wish that less people were watching him walk. When he reached the front, everyone sat down and Dean took a deep breath.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God… wait, that’s not right,” Sam cleared his throat. It was part of the ceremony (they thought having some humor interspersed throughout would alleviate the awkwardness that always seemed to come with weddings) and people began chuckling.

“My apologies, I forgot who’s wedding this was for a second,” Sam said which was received with more laughs. Dean smiled, happy that it was going well.

“Friends, we've been invited here today to share with Dean and Castiel a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and even though it took them nearly ten years to finally get together, now they’ve decided to live their lives together in matrimony,” Sam said to the room.

“As Dean’s brother, I can’t express how happy I am that he’s found love. I think as his family and friends, I speak for all of us when I say: it’s about damn time,” Sam said and the mood in the room lightened substantially. Someone in the audience shouted ‘amen’ while others simply laughed. Dean blushed because he knew it was his fault that it took so long for them to get together.

“In my defense, I thought I was straight,” Dean interjected, sticking his finger in the air. The congregation laughed at that. Castiel chuckled and shook his head.

“Shut your mouth, it’s not your turn yet,” Sam joked. Dean laughed lightly while Sam continued.

“No, but it really is about time. These two have had a ‘profound bond’ for years. I’ve been truly lucky to bear witness to that bond over the year. Cas and Dean have had their ups and downs, which I won’t get much into, but they’ve always come back from it stronger than before. They both care about each other so much. They’d do anything to for each other and it’s absolutely beautiful,” Sam gushed. This part Sam wanted to improvise. Dean had objected at first but ultimately gave in. Now he was glad he did. He wiped away a small tear that had collected at the corner of his eye during the speech. Castiel reached forward and squeezed Dean’s hand.

“Okay, I think I’ve rambled enough about their love for their liking so we’re gonna move right along to the vows. Dean, do you take Castiel to be your husband in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” he replied without a beat. Castiel smiled brightly at that. It was rare to see him smile so much. He was usually so stoic. But in falling for Dean, he began to feel things that angels weren’t supposed to feel. On this day, the happiest day of his immortal life, all he could feel was love.

Sam asked Castiel the same thing to which he replied, “I do.”

Sam stopped to smile fondly at the couple before moving on to the exchanging of the rings.

“Jack, do you have the rings?” Sam asked Jack, who was sitting in the front row and tasked with keeping the rings safe. He stood and pulled a small black box out of his coat. He gave each man a ring and sat back down.

Dean took his ring and Castiel’s left hand and said, “I, Dean Winchester, give you, Castiel, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.” He slid the ring on Castiel’s finger and kissed his hand. Those words felt like honey on his tongue.

Castiel smiled and Dean thought he saw a faint blush spread across his feature. Castiel then took the ring and Dean’s left hand and repeated what Dean had just said to him. He slid the ring on his finger and squeezed his hand gently.

“It is my honor as your brother and friend to pronounce you married. You may seal you marriage with a kiss,” Sam said. This was it, the part Dean was dreading the most. It wasn’t like he and Cas had never kissed before. They had, plenty of times, but they usually did it in private, not interested in public displays of affection.

But this was his wedding and he knew that this part was coming.

He leaned in, closing his eyes and letting Castiel do the rest. When their lips met, Cas was the only thing that mattered. Castiel’s lips were always rough but today they were soft like velvet. Suddenly, Dean didn’t care who was in the room. He deepened the kiss only slightly before Castiel pulled away and chuckled. He looked at Dean’s dynamic green eyes and watched as he began to cry happy tears, his own blue eyes garnering a few tears as well. They hugged tightly.

People were clapping and Dean remembered he was in front of a crowd. What was he supposed to do next? The couple pulled apart and Castiel faced the crowd he her did the same.

“I present to you the new married couple, Castiel and Dean Winchester!” Sam shouted over the applause. Dean took Castiel’s hand and raised it in the air.

Dean doesn’t remember much between that moment and the reception. There was lots of pictures being taken and way too many congratulations being tossed at him. He mostly remembered Castiel’s hand holding his through everything. The reception was nice, the room transformed into a dance hall looked much better than Dean had expected, but all he wanted to do was get Castiel alone so that could talk. Sam had told him to have a few more drinks so he would loosen up more but Dean had been known to be irresponsible with alcohol and he wanted to keep from semblance of sober for his wedding night. It wasn’t until the reception was over that the couple finally had a moment to themselves.

Dean flopped down on the plain white bed in the hotel room he was in earlier. He was relieved to have Castiel with him this time. He had taken his bowtie off as soon as the ceremony ended which Cas thought was cute.

“Cas,” Dean said, trying to get Castiel’s attention from the bathroom.

Castiel appeared in the doorway with his shirt untucked and his bowtie dangling around his neck, completely unaware of how attractive he looked like that.

“I’m here,” he said.

“I know, but I want you _here_ ,” he motioned to himself without sitting up.

He heard Cas shuffling across the floor, kicking off his shoes, and climbing on top of Dean. He kissed his husband on the lips then trailed down his neck, unbuttoning the first few buttons of Dean’s dress shirt.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“We should probably close the curtains,” Dean suggested.

“You’re right,” Castiel agreed, climbing off the bed. While he drew the curtains closed, Dean turned off most of the lights except for one next to the bed that gave off a soft orange hue. When they returned to bed, Dean was too tired to do anything strenuous. Two handjobs and a lot of kissing later, Dean was ready for bed. Dean had slept next to Cas many times, the angel deciding on his own accord to lay in bed with Dean while he slept. He liked to watch Dean sleep anyways.

Before Dean drifted off to sleep, cuddled up to his new husband, he said, “I love you, Castiel.”

“I love you too, Dean Winchester.”

The words rang in Dean’s ears as he finally fell asleep, limbs intertwined with Castiel’s. He didn’t dream at all that night for no dream was sweeter than the one he was already living.

**Author's Note:**

> [outfit insp](https://happy-cannibal-noises.tumblr.com/post/170175939697/i-love-these-idiots)  
> thank you for reading!  
> please feel free to drop me a comment, I love reading them :)


End file.
